Raphael, Human or Not I Still Love You!
by MyworldMyImagination
Summary: She didn't love him at first, No she.. she only found him interesting and she was fascinated by him as well. Maybe it was because he wasn't really human!
1. Chapter 1

Raphael, Human or Not I Still Love You!

Introduction

This story is about a young woman that fell in love with an

interesting man. She didn't love him at first, she only found him

interesting and was fascinated by him. Maybe it was because he is not human he is a turtle. He was about

"5,9" and 200 pounds, but all that was just pure muscle, pure

glorious muscles!

Wow is it just me or is it getting hot in here...Hehehee.

I'm not going to lie to you, but the young woman in the story is me and this

is my story about Raphael the man... sorry "Turtle" that I have come to love more than life itself and would do anything for. Raphael is the second eldest brother of the former teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"What"? He's not a teenager anymore, he is about 35 years old. Oh wait did I mention I'm only 18

years old.

"But wait !"

Now don't go getting the wrong idea about us just because our age difference. No,no,nooo!

You see Raphael saved my life on my 18th Birthday. That's when I first met him and we kept bumping into one another, or should I say that I kept bumping into him. I didn't start to fall for him until my 19th Birthday and I told him"I...I LO...LOV.. YOU KNOW IT IS HARD TO SAY THOSE THREE LITTLE WORDS. That's when thing's got...Well awkward for us! You see I don't really look my age and I have my business. I'm a "Children's Room Designer" and I worked really hard to get where I am now.

I realized that not only am I getting ahead of myself, but also our story!

I am so sorry! Not only that, but you don't even know my name do you? Hahaha... once again I'm so sorry.

Well, My name is Roshanda; Roshanda L. (Lee) Williams and this is our story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Raphael, Human or Not I Still Love You! Ch.1**

One night Roshanda decided to take the subway home over calling her friends for a ride. She had no idea why she had such a desire to ride the subway, but she would not second guess this pull. Roshanda began walking in the direction of the subway which was only four blocks from her client's house. Roshanda felt the weather was a perfect night, but rounding the corner that lead to down town New York she started to feel uncomfortable and regret her decision to take the subway over the ride. The longer she walked the worse this feeling got then suddenly she noticed some group of people up ahead. They did not look like a friendly bunch. Roshanda started internally praying that nothing bad would happen as she passed the group ahead. When she got closer one of the guys noticed her, "Hey baby, what are you doing out so late at night? You need someone to walk you, or how about ride that ass of yours". Roshanda looks the opposite direction being sure not to provoke the disgusting pig and picks up the pace because the sooner she gets to the subway the better she will feel.

After walking for forty-five minutes Roshanda finally makes it to the entrance of the subway. Walking down the stairs Roshanda stops to adjust her heel thinking that they are so uncomfortable, but presses on. She gets down there with a minute to spare before the subway doors close to leave. Running to be sure it does not leave without her she hops on just as the doors close behind her, "Thank heavens I just barely made it". Roshanda finds a seat in the back where no one can bother her, "That is the last time I wear heels and walk four blocks. I seriously hate the city at night. It is grimy and all the creeps come out to play. What happened to the beautiful scenery and the nice people you say good morning, good evening and so forth to? Oh wait; those are my neighbors I always say hi to. Sometimes I forget that I live on the nice side of town, as far away from down town as possible. In my neighborhood you can walk down the street without feeling like someone is going to jump you for your money or worse. The thing about being a designer of children's rooms; no matter how old or young the client may be you must go out of your way to go to the person's house to do your work. If only there was a way to make their rooms come to me, do the work at the house and send the room back to them with the bill, but no I had to come all the way down town and decide to take the subway. What on earth was I thinking"? As Roshanda sits there ranting to herself she suddenly notices someone from the corner of her eye. As she notices him he says, "You know, you should not talk to yourself like that. Someone may think you are a psychopath. Just some friendly advice". Feeling embarrassed Roshanda decides to move to the next car which she finds to be completely empty for the time being meaning she can rant all she wants knowing that no one is watching or listening. Going back to her rant, "I had to overbook the clientele this week. Why did I think I could handle so many jobs at once? My imagination can only be stretched so far and yet it can still get the best of me. Now look where I am, I am riding the subway in the middle of the night when I should be curled up in my nice warm bed, snuggles up with a good book". Suddenly the conductor comes on the speaker saying the next stop and she realized that was hers so she better move to one of the doors to exit. Realizing there were no exit doors and the cart she was on, she goes back to the original. Waiting for the subway to come to a full stop this guy comes up behind her, "Hey there baby". Roshanda turns around to see it is the same group from before. Thinking to herself, "You have got to be kidding me. What are the chances"? Roshanda turns back to the door while reaching into her purse none conspicuously for her pepper spray. Once to a full stop the doors open, she gets off quickly hoping they will stay on. When she turns around there they are right behind her and the one guy has a look on her face that makes Roshanda wish she had more than pepper spray, a taser gun would be better; she could shoot and run. Roshanda thinks that if she just walks quickly they may get the message to leave her alone. After seeing the staircase come into view a hand suddenly grabs her wrist. Out of reflex she turns, pepper spray in hand and sprays the guy in the face, "You crazy bitch. What is your problem"? Roshanda takes this chance to take off her heels and make a run for it. The guy still in agony yells to his buddies to go after her which they all take off yelling for her to stop. One yells, "Oh come on sugar, we won't hurt you. We just want to play with you a little". Another yells, "Plus we want all the valuables you have on your person". Roshanda only make it a few steps up the staircase leading to the safety of the street. A guy jumps for her catching her ankle causing her to fall hitting her shoulder feeling a crack. Gripping her should she looks down at that guy and kicks him in the face while yelling, "Get your filthy paws off of me". She kicks a second time and this time feels a crack under the heel of her foot, "Oh my god she broke my nose. The bitch broke my nose, get her". Roshanda manages to get up, still gripping her should she begins to climb the staircase. This time a guy gets her around the waste. All she can do is try to push off, but all this does is cause both her and him to roll back down the stairs back towards the rest of the men. Being held down she sees the guy she pepper sprayed walking towards her. She screams for help, but no one is around. The guy comes and sits over her messing with each button of her blouse and looks up to her eyes, "I would have made this easy on you, but after pepper spraying me I am going to". Not being able to finish his statement because he is thrown towards the tracks by some stranger in a trench coat yelling, "Keep your hands off of her and yall better let her up otherwise you shall regret it". The men do not know what to do, but the younger of the two men let Roshanda go and runs up the staircase in fear. The other guys tries to grab her other arm to pin her back down, but before he gets a chance Roshanda gets one lucky punch in giving her a chance to get away from him. The stranger tells her to get behind him when he sees the other three and the one with the spray burn coming up on them. She gets behind the stranger and starts to say thank you, "Thank me later lady because right now I have business to take care of. Just be sure to stay directly behind me". Roshanda just nods her head, but as much as she tried to stay directly behind him she didn't. This causes one guy to snatch her up. This distracts the stranger and one of the punks gets one good hit dazing him. The guy that snatched her begins running in the opposite direction with her.

Getting up after that hit the stranger screams in anger, "Damnit, why couldn't she just stay behind me". He knocks the others out and runs after the guy catching up easily knocking him off his feet while catching Roshanda in his arms. He places her gently on the ground and walks up to the guy placing a foot on top of the guys chest, "Now, I believe you owe the young lady an apology. Come on say sorry". The guy mumbles sorry and the stranger presses down harder, "I can't hear you. What did you say"? The guy says it louder, "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me". The stranger lifts his foot when Roshanda walks up to the pig and looks him in the eyes, "You are just scum pleading not to be hurt. I oughta", over finishing her statement she just kicks him across the face knocking him out. The stranger smirks at her spark and lifts his foot, "Your welcome" and begins to walk away. Turning, she runs to him grabbing his arm with her good arm, "Don't I get to see the face of my savior and properly thank him". The stranger is quiet for a moment and suddenly says, "You can't see me face, but I know you are thankful for the help and it was my pleasure. The way you can properly thank me is to stay out of trouble next time so he would not have to worry about a pretty face in trouble again". He walked off leaving her standing there fascinated by his posture and mysterious attitude.

After recovering Roshanda realizes she is still in the subway and one of these guys could wake at any moment. She goes and gets her stuff and shoes and rushes home. Getting home she drops everything and goes to take a shower and get cleaned up. She sanitizes the wounds and ices her should hoping nothing is broken. Lying down in bed she pictures what that stranger looked like under that hat and wondering why he always stayed in the shadows. If he did not want to be seen then why did he help her and why did she care. Then she started thinking, where did he learn to fight the way he fought. She has seen martial arts, but never the technique he used. She rolls over and turns her bed lamp off and looks at the clock to learn it is after one in the morning. She rolls back over and says to herself, "Well, happy eighteenth birthday Roshanda. Another day, another year, another lonely yet interesting night that I shall never forget".


	3. Chapter 3

**Raphael, Human or Not I Still Love You! Ch.2**

It has been a month since the subway incident where that mysterious man saved her life. After he asked her to stay safe she went on and bought a taser gun and feminine brass knuckles that never left her purse. From there she took some basic boxing courses and defensive courses as well. She is saving money for a car as well so that she never has to ask for a ride or take the subway. The last change she made was change her work policy, she no longer would do house visits after six. Most have an eight to five shift; she figured six would give her enough time to get home before dark. Even though she changed her daily activities to be sure she was safe there was one thing, or should we say one person she could not shake; that man that saved her from that night. Was it destiny that put her in the subway that night on her eighteenth birthday or was it just a coincidence? Who was he, where was he and why did he want to stay a mystery. For weeks she had been drawing his photos, some with no face and other with what she thought he would look like based of those muscles of his and that New York accent, that wonderful accent that made her tingle just thinking of it. The only thing she had to go on was the voice and the matching hat and trench coat. It looked older so it would be difficult to find out where he may have bought it. Knowing where he got it could give her an idea of his taste and scope similar places. There was one last thing she remembered, it was the smell of some food, but she could not put her finger on exactly what it was. Suddenly it hit her, "I seriously need to get out more often. I feel like I am on the edge of being considered a stalker. All that is missing is the action of following the person. I know; I will go to Pops this weekend because they have dollar drinks on Saturdays and karaoke. That will give me a show because I love watching the drunken men get up there and slur the words to the sound and be on the edge of passing out on stage.

It has been a couple months since Roshanda had been to Pops bar, "I wonder if they have done any renovations on the place. Last I knew there was talk about making it an integration of alien life forms, inspired by the Men in Black films. Or it could be peace treaties for that incident a few years back when Earth was being overrun by some rhinoceros looking alien clan and some other unique looking creatures. Of course, I have no problem with others that are different, even Pops is different. He looks like a giant dog with long floppy ears and when your scratch them, he is putty in your hands". Suddenly Roshanda realizes she is talking to herself again, "Wow, I do need to get out. Maybe a walk around the complex will help".

The next day Roshanda decided to keep busy so to stay distracted until it was the weekend where she could really get stuff off her mind. She would take any job she could accept without staying out after dark. Most of the jobs she took required her to go to the house take measurements of the room and analyze the personality of the child so to make suggestion that he or she could choose from so she could make the design in the comfort of her own home. On Friday evening Roshanda had an interesting candidate visit her studio. The woman was very tall, had aquatic skin and was pushing a baby carriage. Roshanda quickly straightened her blouse to go welcome the woman and asked how she could be of service. The woman looked down at Roshanda shyly, even for such a tall and confident looking woman. The woman quickly looked around and back down at Roshanda, "I was told by my neighbor that this was the best place to find someone to redesign my baby's nursery. We are new to the neighborhood and the room design that is there now is not appealing. It caused my baby discomfort to such an extent that we have to have him in the room with us at all times. Roshanda has never hear of a room causing discomfort, rooms that were not to someone's liking, but never any kind of painful experience. Roshanda gave a sincere smile and asked if the woman was willing to describe the way the room looked at this point in time. The woman begins describing the room, "Well that part I love is that it is extremely colorful, but in the middle of the room is this strange looking creature painted on the wall. With red hair, large round disfigured red nose, lips as red as a red rose and it is baring its teeth at us. The eyes are painted in such a manner that no matter where you move in the room it is like it is staring directly at you. As if you are next to be consumed. Oh and it has shoes on like humans, but its feet are of abnormal size because these shoes are extremely long compared to any human I have ever encountered". The entire time the woman was describing the creature Roshanda was trying to stay composed and not laugh because the creature that was just described to her was a clown. Once the lady finished, Roshanda informed the lady that the creature on the wall is known as a clown. The woman asked if clowns were pets to humans. Being sure not to laugh Roshanda calmly answered, "No they are humans dressed in silly costumes because they are meant to make people smile or laugh. So to feel the joys of life". The woman looks away and then back and Roshanda, "Well it is not making my son feel the joys of life, more so the horrors to come". Roshanda apologized for the discomfort this painting is causing and looks at the baby carriage proceeding to ask if she can see the baby. The woman gave a concerned look, as if she was scared for anyone to see what the baby looked like. Roshanda realized the look and began to explain why, "I ask because if I can observe his reactions, maybe even make a connection with him even with just eye contact it can help me understand what designs would work best for him and with him being so young I need to see how he acts and how he interacts with you compared to a complete stranger". The woman nodded her head in understanding and lifted the blanket that was covering the baby. Roshanda could not help herself, she lost her composure and began tickling the child's gin looking into the large black eyes of his and telling the mother sorry about losing it, but that her son is to cute and she could not help it. The mother replies, "That is quite alright. I was afraid you would be scared of my son since he has not yet grown into his humanoid form". Roshanda looks up and responds, "How could someone be afraid of such a cute little, umm octopus"? The mother corrected Roshanda by answering squid. Roshanda apologized for the mistake and asked if she could hold the little guy. The mother was surprise because this was the first human that ever desired to hold her son so for a moment did not answer. After recovering from the shock she told Roshanda yes. Holding the little squid Roshanda began speaking to him, "You are just so adorable, yes you are. How could anyone be afraid of you with such amazingly cute eyes such as yours"? The mother smiles and blushes at all the compliments from the human before her giving such compliments to her son. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she suddenly realized, "I believe that the room should give my son this warm fuzzy feeling. That way every time he is in the room he will remember you and what a wonderful person you are". Pausing, Roshanda looks up from the baby and says, "I would be honored to design your son's room, I just need to come by and take measurements and make notes of the layout so I can come back to my studio to make a few design choices for you and I will give you a discount on some of my personalized designer cribs". The woman thanked Roshanda, gave her information and made the appointment for next week for Roshanda to stop by.

After such a rewarding week it was finally Saturday. Roshanda figured she would do her normal routine before going to the bar. Her first errand required her to go to the market to pick up fruit, vegetables and some meat. After that she would stop by the local art supply store which was on the way home. She needed to go to the art store because she needed some supplies shipped to her place by Monday morning. Once she finished placing her order she would head back to her studio/home. Not many people knew about Roshandas studio being her home, not in as she lives at work, but as in she lives above her studio. The street view only showed a nice little office building that looked as if it were two stories. Once you walk in though, the interior shows a large layout and there were previous stations that illustrated work she had done in the past. Hidden away in the back of the building was an elevator that led to the second floor where she resided. Originally when Roshanda bought the play the second level was not to her liking so she redesigned it to fit her taste and by doing so it looked bigger than what it really was. What Roshanda loved the most were her one sided glass panels. The glass allowed light to sign through, she could still see outside, but no one could ever see her. It was like having her own interrogation environment. After running her errands, Roshanda went home to drop off her groceries and change clothes for her self-defense class that was from three to four. From four to five she and some of the guys stuck around discussing the new techniques they learned that day. Roshanda was able to get a ride home from one of the guy which meant she got home fifteen minutes earlier than walking back. She showered and was ready by 5:45. She decided to take the park because it was a shortcut to the bar. She grabbed her purse that held her brass knuckles, pepper spray and taser gun and left the loft. Arriving there exactly at six, Roshanda was thankful no one tried to jump her on the way. While walking down the steps to the underground bar known as Pops she could already smell the food cooking. Taking in the smell took her down memory lane which reminded her that not many humans knew of this place so she would not have a lot of drama tonight. She thought it was sad that the aliens respected this planet more so than the humans that were here first ever have.

As she pushed open the doors, the bar went silent while everyone just sat there staring at her, "Well so much for feeling at home. Suddenly the silence was broken by a very familiar voice and heavy footsteps, "Does my eye fool me or is this the young lass that dares eat my cooking and survives, desiring a second helping"? Roshanda smiles, "Hey Pops, long time no see. Oh no pun intended". Pops just laughed and asked her to take a seat at the bar so they could catch up. She did as Pops asked and when he added that the first plate was on the house, she really scurried along for some of his cooking. Pops asks where and what has Roshanda been up to. The last time he saw her she was not running her own business designing children rooms so she explains to him about her business and how it is going. She tells him about the mother that recently came in asking her to design her infant's room. They were really nice and made her day. After catching him up on her business she proceeds to tell Pops about her night a month ago where the guys tried to harm her, "What? Someone attacked you? The nerve of those punks. They better be glad I wasn't around; I would have taken them all down. It is nice that this mysterious stranger was there to help you, but sweetie; what were you thinking taking the subway in the middle of the night especially with your looks"? Roshanda smiled, "I know I was not thinking. I was trying to be considerate to my friend and I just had a sudden urge to take the subway for my first and last time. I guess at this point I can at least say I learned something from that night, but gained a mystery that will not leave me alone". Pops began cleaning a cup while saying, "Sounds more like you have a crush or you are obsessed". Roshanda takes offense to that remark, "I am not obsessed and how can you have a crush on someone you do not know. I am more fascinated than anything else. Call it curious. I mean come on Pops, who walks around in a trench coat and matching hat"? Pops tells her there are many people that do, but she replies by adding and old fashioned trench coat and matching hat that fits a character from one of those black and white movies. While listening to her description, Pops rubs his beard in wonder, "If I didn't know better you were talking about Ralphy boy". She looks at Pops in puzzlement. Pops continues, "He comes in around this time and he fits your description. He is very mysterious just as you said. He always has the same table every Saturday in the back where it is the darkest place ordering the same thing every night. Never ordering alcohol though, like a cop on duty or something". Roshanda gets excited in hope that this could be her mystery guy and asks Pops what time this guy comes in. Just as he is about to answer the doors swing open. Pops mumbles, "Always on the dot. Another cop thing". Roshanda looks toward the doors in excitement to find the exact trench coat and hat from her mystery hero. The same stance her mystery fellow hand and when he spoke it was that same voice that made her tingle. She watched as he walked past and went straight to his usual booth, ordering his same order like clockwork. Not wanting to miss this opportunity she asks Pops if she can deliver Ralphs food to him because that is her mystery guy. Pops answers, "I don't see why not. Just don't be causing any trouble. Wouldn't want to kick my favorite little human out now would I"? Roshanda looks at Pops, "Me? Trouble? No way, I am a little angel". She takes the tray and hears Pops say, "Yeah, a little angel with devil horns to hold up that halo". Roshanda turns, sticks her tongue out and blows kisses before turning to walk towards Ralph. After giving him his order and receiving a thank you she just stands there not knowing what to say. Ralph looks at her feet planted there and asks if she is waiting for a tip. She chuckles, "Hello my mystery hero, or should I call you Ralphy boy"? Ralph looks up at her, "You're that human from the subway. I am glad to see that you kept your promise to stay safe. At least now I do not have to worry about another pretty face appearing in the missing section of the paper. How have you been"? All Roshanda could say was good. He looks at her, smirks and asks, "Do you mind leaving now so I can eat my food without being watched. I hate being watched and I hate eating in front of someone that is not eating something themselves". Roshanda laughs and says, "I am the same way". Roshanda runs to the counter taking a fresh bowl of fries yelling she will pay for them. All that mattered was getting back before Ralph disappeared again. Ralph laughed at her reaction, "You are one strange gal. Speaking of, you know my name and yet you still have not told me yours. Let me guess, since you know mine, your name must be Ms. Stalker". Roshanda answers, "Why do you say that? Pops said something similar. It is called curiosity for a reason"; before she can continue on her rant Ralph stops her, "Hey, calm down it was just a joke. You know lol, ha-ha, just kidding and all that stuff". Roshanda blushes, "Oh, well I did not find it funny, but any way the name is Roshanda". Ralph smiles at the fact her name starts with an R as well, "The best names start with R's". After chatting for some time, Roshanda watch goes off. She gives him her number and asks him to call sometime. He asks what is with the beeper and she says it is to let her know that she needs to get going before it gets to the time where guys come out in the park since that is the path she takes home. Ralph offers to walk her home just to be on the safe side and she accepts the offer. Being that it was only fifteen minutes away, Roshanda walked as slowly as possible, prolonging their goodbye. When the finally did reach her place he was saying his goodbye and was about to leave. Roshanda grabbed him by the arm, "Not this time Ralph. This time I want to see your face since you deprived me last time and all of tonight". Ralph asks why seeing his face is so important. Roshanda tells him it is because he fascinates her, that she had drawn faceless photos and she needs a face for her portraits and last he should just indulge her curiosity or she would never let go of his arm. Taking a heavy sign, Ralph steps into the light taking off his hat. Roshanda saw a face she was not expecting, but then again how could she expect something that was not there; expect the unexpected type of deal. Ralph looks at her and says, "Well, now that you see me, is your curiosity satisfied"? All Roshanda can do to respond is to say, "You have such beautiful eyes".


End file.
